


For a Lifetime

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Very confused Armin, Very cute IMP, pure fluff, read to find out, reincarnation with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll love you for an entire lifetime Levi, and if we're reborn again, I'll love you for that lifetime, and every other time after that, I'll never stop loving you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this hasn't been done before O3O

Eren could barely stand still, the cadets had been told that Lance Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps would be overseeing their training today. The boy was excited, nervous, afraid, happy, there were so many emotions swirling about inside of him and he just couldn't contain them all.

He whimpered and shifted his weight to his other foot for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Mikasa turned her head and gave him an odd look from where she was standing beside him, listening to Shadis ramble on about what they would be doing during training.

"Are you alright, Eren?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine, just... I don't know, but don't worry, OK?" Eren shrugged and tried to stop his limbs from shaking.

"OK..." Mikasa sighed reluctantly, facing the front again.

Eventually, the cadets paired off with each other to practice their hand to hand combat. Eren paired with Armin and tried to teach him some easier moves, and Mikasa paired with Annie.

Eren kept glancing around every few seconds, trying to spot Levi, but he couldn't find the shorter man anywhere. Was he even short? Maybe in this life he would be taller... Would he even look the same? Would he still have the same style of hair?

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped, then whirled around to find Armin staring at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion, "Are you OK? You seem really distracted, Eren, you can sit out for a bit if you need to? I'll practice with someone else."

"No-" Eren started, but he froze when he saw _him_.

He looked exactly the same.

Same smooth pale skin, same inky black hair styled into a perfect undercut, same piercing steel grey eyes, same short stature.

His ocean coloured eyes meet with steel grey ones and he sees them widen a fraction, his own heart quickening it's pace a fraction. Does that mean that the man remembers?

'Please remember, please...' Eren finds himself thinking as he watches the Corporal finish his conversation with Shadis.

Then he's making a beeline straight towards Eren and the boy doesn't know what to do, Armin is just standing beside him, more than a little bit puzzled at what was actually going on.

"You're Eren Jaeger, correct?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes..." Eren said slowly.

"Good, come with me, I need to talk to you. You most likely won't be back before the end of this training session." Levi said quickly before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Ah, Armin, I'll, uh, see you later, I gotta go!" Eren said hurriedly and then rushed after the shorter man.

"Yeah, sure... I'll just... find another partner..." Armin said, more to himself than Eren since his friend was already out of sight.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren followed the other to a group of trees overlooking a small lake.

"Le-uh, Corporal, why did you take me here?" Eren asked, turning towards the Corporal, who had grabbed his wrist at some point and was holding it almost painfully tight.

"Don't play dumb, now answer truthfully, you remember me, don't you, Eren?" Levi moved to stand in front of Eren and lifted his hands to the boys cheeks, "Please..."

Eren could see the poorly concealed hope shining brightly in Levi's eyes and he found himself nodding, slowly at first, and then gradually getting faster as salty tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Yes, Levi, I remember."

"Oh, Eren..." Levi whispered, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close, "I can't believe I've finally found you, I thought that maybe when Wall Maria fell... that you might have been living in Shiganshina and that I would miss my chance to see you again..."

"I was living in Shiganshina... I got out alive, clearly, but my mum was eaten by a titan." Eren whispered back, trying to hold back his sobs as he hugged Levi and buried his face in the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Eren." Levi's grip tightened around the trembling boy.

"It's fine, I have you now." Eren said, it didn't sound very convincing since he choked on a sob, but Levi would understand why he was feeling so emotional right now. The man was probably feeling the exact same way.

~~~KMD~~~

"But if you think about it, this world is a lot better than the one of our previous lives." Eren said, looking out over the lake and watching the distorted reflection of the moon. They'd stayed there almost the entire day, not willing to go back anytime soon.

"How is it, brat?" Levi cocked an eyebrow in question and idly traced circles into the back of Eren's hand with his thumb.

"Well, for one, there's no laws stopping me from being with you." Eren grinned down at Levi, holding him close.

Levi chuckled and playfully slapped Eren's shoulder, "Really? That's the only reason you can come up with?"

"It's the only one that matters." Eren said, looking into the silver eyes of the Corporal.

Levi shifted his position in Eren's lap slightly and pressed his lips to the boy's softly, "Hmm, I guess I'll accept that." He hummed, "I love you, Eren." He said quietly, kissing Eren again.

Eren let his hands hold Levi's hips as he kissed back briefly before breaking away, "I love you too, Levi."

"For how long?" Levi mumbled, leaning back slightly.

"What do you mean 'how long'?" The boy questioned, "I'll love you for an entire lifetime Levi, and if we're reborn again, I'll love you for that lifetime, and every other time after that, I'll never stop loving you."

"I like the sound of that." He mused, pulling Eren into a slow, but passionate, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty clever aren't I? *Eyebrow wave* Uh, thanks for reading and let me know what you think? *Backflips out the window*
> 
> DeviantART is 'ChaosAngel1111'  
> FanFiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'  
> Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'


End file.
